<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Sensation by Z_lastname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230461">New Sensation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_lastname/pseuds/Z_lastname'>Z_lastname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, Childbirth, Dirty Talk, Hospitals, Humiliation, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, erotic birth, erotic childbirth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_lastname/pseuds/Z_lastname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By all logic, by his own reasoning, this experience should be dreadful for Thomas. It's been his deepest fear for so long. But now that he's facing down labour and delivery, his feelings are changing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work contains a pregnant transgender man, giving birth in a hospital. It has themes of erotic birth. Be cognisant of those things when choosing whether to read this or not!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas had expected all of this to go far worse than it had. When he had realised he was pregnant, at ten weeks, he had initially spiralled. He had started transitioning a decade ago, he had truly thought that the chances of him getting pregnant were astronomically low - not that he wasn't careful, he still used condoms. But as much as it had always been a lingering fear, he'd always been able to tell himself it wasn't rational. Well, until now - because no matter how slim the chance, there he was, pregnant. Deciding what to do wasn't easy, either, as nearly every service and support number he found was obviously targeted to women, with some even hanging up on him or turning him away. It was about a week after he'd taken the test that things started to shift.</p>
<p>He'd always been a heavier guy - he had that stocky build, short and stout, a sturdy looking man. He pulled on a shirt, getting ready for work, buttoning the white dress shirt from the collar down, only to realise it no longer closed around his middle. If he was starting to show already, well, it was imperceptible to him in the mirror, but it was clear this shirt wasn't going on today. As he undid the buttons again, tossing the shirt aside, he stood in front of the mirror for a moment. Shirtless, in his underwear, he looked over his body - from his soft pecs, faint scar lines running beneath them, to his hairy belly, gently rounded and apparently growing, to his tight boxers, displaying a plump ass. Tentatively, he placed a hand on his lower belly, rubbing it gently. He felt a twinge of something - nothing wrong, not pain, not a kick. He felt a flash of <em>arousal</em>.</p>
<p>A week later, he was scrolling through Grindr, seeking a suitable hookup for the night. Being a trans man on Grindr, he was used to his share of surprising messages and made a significant effort to vet a good hookup. He was exchanging photos and texts with a guy called Jack, when Jack replied "Fuck, I want to knock that pussy up". Normally this would have turned Thomas off, but he felt it again - that arousal, that curiosity, that desire. It was unfamiliar to him, but undeniable that it was happening. He texted back "What if I told you I'm already knocked up?". Jack was officially the first person he'd told. It felt.. good. Both to get it off his chest, and to tell Jack. A response bounced back "Fuck, really? Can we do it tonight?"</p>
<p>Thomas had never cum as hard as he did with Jack that night. His nightly guest had fucked him every way imaginable - on his back, on all fours, sideways, riding, the works - all raw. After all, he couldn't get pregnant twice. Jack growled at Thomas, thrusting his cock into the pregnant man's slick hole, taunting him. "You got yourself knocked up, huh? You little whore," he grunted, and Thomas could only whine out a "Yes". "I bet you wanted to get knocked up, I can't wait to see how big and round you get," Jack said, still pounding into him. Thomas came, realising as he did that he couldn't wait either.</p>
<p>He didn't have to, it seemed. Thomas' belly grew rounder and rounder, quickly. As his belly grew, so did his sexual appetite, and so did his erotic fascination with his new condition. By the time he was 36 weeks along, only a month shy of delivery, his heavy belly was plastered all over his Grindr, proudly stating that he was gay, trans, and knocked up. His hookups rubbed his belly, cradled it as they fucked him, came on it, kissed it, obsessed over his pregnancy. Thomas rapidly adapted to loving the pregnancy experience, but his fears lingered around birth and delivery. But they too would soon forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fulfilment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas' newfound pleasure in his pregnant condition hadn't changed his mind about birth, though. He was thoroughly enjoying his heavy belly, his partners and their preoccupation with it, but he still harboured apprehensions around the birth. By all accounts it was painful - painful and hard. And moreover, he had reasonable worries about being in a maternity hospital. He would realistically be the only man there, and that can be more than a little awkward. All things considered, his plan remained to deliver his child in the hospital. Even if it was awkward, it felt like the safest choice to him.</p><p>He woke up the day before his due date feeling wound up. His clit was hard, his hole wet, and his belly squirming. He rolled himself out of bed and into the shower, where his new best friend was set up - a suction cup dildo attached to the wall. As his pregnancy had found him so horny and aroused, he had set up the dildo in the shower as a convenient way to meets his needs where there were no men in sight. He turned on the shower, the hum of high pressure water hitting the ground filling the room as he stepped under the warm stream, rubbing his belly gently. He dipped his hand between his legs - he didn't need warming up these days but he always checked. He was so wet that he easily slid back on the dildo, letting it press deep into him, bouncing back against the wall under the warm water. He rubbed his clit (which had somehow grown even bigger through his pregnancy, to the point where it was closer to a micropenis), stroking it up and down as he fucked himself on the dildo. His pleasure built and built, until he felt a pop inside him, his clit throbbing and his body shaking as he orgasmed. Pulling off the dildo, he felt a gush of fluid rush out of him - his water broke.</p><p>He quickly got himself ready for the hospital, knowing that if his water broke it was certainly time to go, but he was surprised at how his contractions didn't seem super painful. He hadn't even noticed them when he woke up. His bus ride to the hospital was an hour, and even then they didn't seem to get much worse - only a little uncomfortable. When he arrived, he waddled up to the front desk and gave his name, and took a seat. Looking around him, he was certainly the only man there alone - there were a few guys there with their partners, but he seemed to be the only pregnant man there. He felt himself growing a little red - he hoped it wouldn't be an issue, and he knew the hospital were aware of his situation, but he still felt that little bit of embarrassment and worry. </p><p>Thankfully it wasn't long before a nurse came to fetch him and bring him to his room. It was a private room, as he'd requested, but it wasn't far from the reception area. Actually, through the open door he could see the waiting room he'd just been in. There was a hospital gown folded on the bed for him, space to put away his belongings, various birthing apparatus. The nurse left him to change - it's a bit of a false sense of privacy, though. The doors have little windows, and soon enough he'd be spreading his legs and pushing out a child, so being left alone to change felt bizarre. He stripped out of his regular clothes, folding them and putting them away neatly. There was a mirror in the room - assumably for anyone who was keen to see their baby being born - and he caught a glimpse of himself in it. He felt that twinge of arousal again - in such a strange, unexpected way, he had never felt more attractive than right now. Naked, his faded purple chest scars above his heavy, gravid belly, his swollen clit prominent between his legs. He shook the thought from his head and put on the hospital gown before the nurse returned.</p><p>When the nurse arrived with the doctor, Thomas was instructed to get onto the bed, legs into the stirrups so they could give him a quick exam. As he lay there, legs spread, being examined, poked and prodded, he felt himself growing red again. He felt the doctor slide a gloved finger into his wet hole - god, the thought of it made him go even redder. He had been so horny and his water breaking had been so much that he was sure he must have been literally dripping wet. If he was, though, the doctor didn't acknowledge it. He felt another hand - the nurse, this time - on his belly, gently pressing and feeling where the baby was positioned. One of them asked him if he was in much pain, and how often his contractions had been, but he struggled to respond, because as they spoke the doctor pulled her fingers out and brushed off his G spot, and then off his clit, sending a wave of pleasure through him. "They haven't been so bad," he managed to stammer out. "I barely even noticed them, but since my water broke I thought it was best to come in". The doctor nodded in response, saying "I'm glad it hasn't been too bad, you're actually already 6cm dilated so you're coming along nicely!". She stood up, said the nurse would check on him every few minutes, and that she'd be back when he was ready to push. </p><p>Thomas was surprised that he was already 6cms. He definitely thought that labour should have been more painful than that, certainly by now, but he was barely even uncomfortable. The nurse offered to help him off the bed if he'd rather get in some other position, and he decided to spend some time in the small birth pool that was in the room. She helped him out of the stirrups, starting to fill the tub with water as he paced around the room. He certainly felt the baby was lower now, heavier even, but there was no sharp pains, no intense pressure, nothing that he expected from labour. Once the tub was filled, he ditched the gown, lowering himself into the warm water and positioning himself on his knees, leaning against the solid side of the tub. He swayed gently in the water, rocking back and forth a little. It just felt natural to do that, he wasn't compelled to do it in the hopes of stemming pain, it just felt comfortable. The nurse popped in to check on him every now and then, providing a gentle rub of his back, checking his dilation, or asking him how he was doing. She nearly seemed more worried that he was fine, honestly.</p><p>In the nurse's absence, though, Thomas felt a different urge. It was so strange, that of all times and places, giving birth in the hospital, he would feel the desire to jerk off... but he did. Maybe it was something about where the baby was sitting, but his clit was throbbing once more. He rubbed it idly while he was alone, not wanking in the same way he had that morning but moreso casually enjoying his own body. The first time the nurse came back to check on him after he'd started, he was sure she'd notice - after all, his clit was big, swollen, and now clearly stimulated too - but if she did, she stayed quiet. Every time she left, the arousal he was experiencing built bigger and bigger, until he was at a point of properly jerking off in the tub. He was frustrated at how hard it seemed to be for him to cum, though. It wasn't normally an issue but now it was like he was unable to get over the climax.</p><p>This thought was pushed aside when the nurse returned again, checking his dilation. "How are you feeling?" she asked, but he knew by her tone she was expecting something. "Feels really heavy and low," he groaned softly. "It looks like you're fully dilated," she said, surprised that he still seemed so calm and in so little pain. She quickly popped her head out the window, calling for the team to come in, before helping him climb out of the tub. He stood there, slowly waddling over to the bed, naked and labouring and <em>horny</em> as the doctor and some other nurses and staff filtered into his room. The door swung freely, and even in the hazy headspace he had at that moment, he knew other people could see him from the waiting room, and were ogling his pregnant, masculine body.</p><p>He was quickly manoeuvred onto the bed and into the stirrups. The doctor sat between his legs, once again pressing her fingers into him to confirm he was ready to push. "Okay, Thomas, it's time to deliver this baby," she said to him, looking over his belly. "When you feel a contraction, I want you to push, okay?" she instructed, but Thomas' hazy mind wasn't sure what to make of it. This whole time, he hadn't even felt a contraction, had he? But now, maybe he was having them - but instead of waves of pain he felt pulsing waves of pleasure. He felt one washing over him as he bore down, squeezing, pushing, and <em>fuck</em> it felt crazy. He could feel the baby moving inside him, shifting, squirming, and with that first push he became aware of how big the baby felt inside him. There was a whole team of staff around his bedside now, the doctor between his legs and nurses buzzing around like flies. The doctor was saying something, something reassuring and positive he assumed, but he wasn't registering it. With each wave of pleasure he just bore down and pushed, revelling in the sensation of the baby moving through his birth canal. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before - he was groaning and moaning as he pushed, his body shaking the same way it did when he was building to an orgasm. It was incredible. </p><p>He let out a whine when he felt his hole start to bulge. He could hear the doctor over the bustle saying "I can see the head, you're doing great!" but he wasn't really listening. He was lost in the feeling. His hole was starting to stretch, the head of his baby big and heavy against his opening. He bore down, feeling the head parting his lips, inching out further bit by bit. With every push, waves of warmth and pleasure ran through him, radiating from his stretching hole. His clit was throbbing as the head pressed up against it, and he was panting, moaning constantly now. The head was so big, it was stretching him so wide, he could barely comprehend it - and he couldn't begin to grasp why it was so incredibly erotic to him. He took a deep breath, pausing from his pushing, the head partially emerged and keeping his hole spread. He reached between his legs, feeling the head of his child crowning. </p><p>"The head's a little big, Thomas, so we're going to have to stand you up to help the baby come out," the doctor said, and suddenly hands were all over Thomas again, helping him out of the stirrups, the head still crowning between his legs. They helped him to his feet and as his weight shifted upright he let out a loud moan, the head moving a little further down instantly. His head was swimming in this mess of pleasure, but he could see that when the nurses and staff hurried in and out of his room, when the door was swinging, there were eyes looking in on him as he panted and moaned, his body strained around his baby's emerging head. His throbbing clit was twitching as he let out a cry, the head slipping free. His legs were weak, several nurses helping him stay standing, and he could still feel that he was just on the cusp of an orgasm, but even the baby's head crowning didn't quite push him to climax. He could hear the doctor saying "One more push, and your baby will be here, Thomas," as he bore down one last time. He felt <em>transcendent</em>. As he pushed, he felt the baby turn inside him, rubbing his G-spot as it twisted, before the shoulder started to slip out, brushing on his clit as it slowly slid out of his hole. He was stretching to his widest point, every part of his body on fire with the sensation as he felt his clit throb and twitch, his whole body shaking, finally getting his climax as his baby slid into the waiting arms of the doctor. The nurses eased him down into a chair to be seated - he'd just given birth to an 11lb baby naturally, he needed a rest - but he knew he'd be doing this again soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For me as a trans man, this is a cathartic exploration of something that is very real for me - a fear of pregnancy in my day to day life, and a paradoxical fetishisation of it in my fantasies. I think to an extent, my fetishisation of something that is so concerning in my daily life is a strange coping mechanism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>